metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid-filled hall
The liquid-filled hallMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide pg. 193: "Continue to the door on the left side of this '''liquid-filled hall'. There are a few enemies here, but the path is as straight as they come."'' is a room in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description The liquid-filled hall is located in Area 8 of SR388, and is explored during Samus Aran's mission to exterminate the Metroids. This room marks the entrance to Area 8 where Samus leaves the last purple liquid tunnels, emphasized by the new Area 8 theme that starts playing in this room in Samus Returns. As the name implies, the liquid-filled hall is a long horizontal tunnel where the most notable feature is its pools of yellow liquid. There are six pools in Return of Samus and four pools in Samus Returns. This hall is the first in the series of winding yellow liquid tunnels ascending into the upper section of Area 8. In Return of Samus, the yellow liquid pools in the next two halls contain invisible pitfalls. If Samus falls through one of these false floors, the highly viscous liquid drags her down through one-way holes and deposits her back into the liquid-filled hall at the bottom. This can impede Samus's progress into Phase 9, but it can also serve as a handy shortcut back to Phase 8 if Samus chooses to backtrack. The room is completely uninhabited, and there are no items to be found. In Samus Returns, the liquid-filled hall introduces the organic hive aesthetics of Area 8, including pulsating yellow growths, blue pods, and large thorn-covered snake-like structures. Threads of Metroid webs are commonly seen in the background. Some of the liquid can be seen pouring out of pulsating organic structures in the ceiling. The hall is populated by some of the SR388's most resilient creatures and robots. The yellow liquid pitfalls were removed in the remake (with most of the liquid itself moved into the background), so the tunnels above can no longer force Samus to return to the liquid-filled hall. However, as a reference to the room's original design, Samus can explore a small series of tunnels in the ceiling of the liquid-filled hall; this passage contains Pit Blocks that will drop her back out into the hall if she does not carefully avoid them. Connecting rooms In both games, the right end of the hall connects (via Beam Door in Samus Returns) to a long, winding room leading to Area 7, and the left end of the hall connects (via Beam Door in Samus Returns) to a small shaft with pools of yellow liquid. In Return of Samus, one-way pitfalls in the liquid-filled hall's ceiling connect to the second hall directly above, as well as narrow shafts that connect to the third hall. Inhabitants ''Samus Returns'' *1 Black Autrack *1 Black Gravitt *3 Electric Gulluggs *4 Glow Flies *2 Gunzoos Items ;Energy Tank :In Samus Returns, in the middle of the liquid-filled hall, Samus must break through Screw Attack Blocks in the ceiling to access a small Morph Ball passage covered with Metroid webs. She must use the Spider Ball or Phase Drift to bypass Pit Blocks and reach the Energy Tank. Gallery M2 Liquid Filled Hall 1.png|Samus Space Jumping through the liquid-filled hall in Return of Samus M2 Liquid Filled Hall 2.png|Multiple pools in the liquid-filled hall in Return of Samus MSR Liquid Filled Hall Entrance.png|The liquid-filled hall's entrance in Samus Returns MSR Area 8 Energy Tank and Metroid Webs.jpg|The Energy Tank nestled among Metroid webs in Samus Returns MSR Liquid Filled Hall Exit.jpg|The liquid-filled hall's exit in Samus Returns References Category:Rooms Category:Area 8